1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer software and, more particularly, to methods of distributing products via automatic product dispensing machines.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic product dispensing machines (i.e. vending machines) are a useful mechanism by which to serve customers through instantaneous dispensation of chosen products. However, the exhaustion of a machine's supply of a specific item can be a source of irritation and aggravation to the user who has traveled to the machine in search of that specific product or has to settle for another product. Also, many times the operator of the vending machines simply loses a potential sale due to the user giving up on finding the desired product.
Currently, it is possible to find out about services in wide area networks (WANs) or the Internet using Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) (e.g., find out about Chinese restaurants within a three mile radius of the current location). Such services are typically very broad (e.g., it will be hard or impossible to find a service that provides information about where to find a specific menu item, such as dumplings). Moreover, such services are not available in micronetworks, as in buildings or other similar environments. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system, method, and computer program product for providing and/or redirecting a user to an appropriate machine or location at which the user may obtain the services or products desired.